


无题

by Azure_s



Category: famdom 第四爱 sm
Genre: Other, famdom - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_s/pseuds/Azure_s
Summary: ● 短打，没头没尾，如果有人喜欢，会考虑续写● 渣文笔，啥逻辑，不可深究





	无题

他赤裸着身体以脚跟离地双膝触底的姿势跪在地上，双手被透明的静电胶带绑在身后，双腿分开，将私密处暴露在空气中，脚后跟抬起将臀瓣分开，更加隐秘的小洞也露了出来。

他低着头颅闭着眼睛，尽量不去想象自己现在的样子，做出冷静而淡漠的神情。然而难以维持平衡的姿势加上因闭眼而产生的眩晕感让他的身体微微颤抖。

时间流逝，脚越来越酸，他愈发难以抑制身体的颤抖，收紧肌肉的后果只是更大幅度的颤抖。意识到自己的失态，他干脆睁开了眼以减少身体的颤动。

涌入瞳孔的光线比较昏暗，待看清楚眼前的东西却发现这是与闭眼时无二的黑。

眼前人被黑色斗篷裹的严严实实，完全看不出他曾深深迷恋的身体的曲线。

他不甘心的将视线上移，却发现她拉住斗篷领子的手上带着洁白的手套，只能窥见其五指的修长。

再往上，衣领的尽头终于露出了女人雪白的皮肤，嫣红的唇，黑与白与红的对比无端生出妖艳。然而对方上半张脸，除了眼睛，几乎都被面具遮了个完全。

待男人完全抬起头，却看到了那人头上顶着一顶堪称滑稽的礼帽，这出乎意料的配饰让男人心里升腾出不快，但他还没来得及搞清楚这不快从何而来，女人扯掉了自己的披风。

披风下面是被女士西装包裹着的躯体，能看见熟悉的曲线，然而女人并没有因为脱掉披风而多露出一寸皮肤。

倘若，倘若她还裹着披风，男人便可以想象那披风之下是怎样的赤裸，手套尽头是细白的手腕，裸露的小臂贴着她胸前的乳房，因为紧张而挺立起来的乳头被另一支手覆盖着。从平坦的小腹向下是神秘的丛林，她是否已经兴奋到流出汁液了呢？想必两条腿也是紧紧夹着的吧。

然而现实却仿佛给了男人一个耳光，看着站在自己面前衣冠楚楚的人，不痛快的心里升起一股火，情绪的波动让他颤动的更加厉害。

从一开始就观察着男人所有的变化，看到现在，女人嘴角一勾，抬起手缓缓拿下头上的礼帽。

戴在了男人头上。

屈辱

屈辱

屈辱

男人心里被屈辱填满，头上的礼帽仿佛有千斤重，狠狠打压着他男性的自尊，他本来仰着的头被压的越来越低，低到尘埃里，低到泥土里。

他就这样跪匐在女人脚边，再也起不来。

**Author's Note:**

> 礼帽设定是来源于不能承受的生命之轻里萨比娜和托马斯的那段，中午吃酸菜肉丝米线的时候突然想到的，具体不记得了，所以估计和书中的寓意有所出入，不用带入。


End file.
